Ai shiteru, Len sensei
by Mizusagi
Summary: Rin necesitaba clases particulares de matemática, Len, su nuevo compañero de clases, se ofreció a ayudarla. Sin embargo, el sospecha que la conoce de algún lado...y que siente algo por ella. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Hermandad?..Quien sabe. LenxRin :3
1. Quien es ella?

**Ai shiteru, Len-sensei.**

Rin necesitaba clases particulares de matemática, Len, su nuevo compañero de clases, se ofreció a ayudarla. Sin embargo, el sospecha que la conoce de algún lado...y que siente algo por ella. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Hermandad?..Quien sabe.

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es ella?**

_Onii-chaaan…donde estas…-Una pequeña niña rubia, de unos 5 años, empezó a llorar desconsolada en un parque- Onii-chan…no me dejes sola…_

_Una pequeña mano se poso en su cabeza, y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. La pequeña ceso el llanto y subió la mirada. Allí, frente a ella, había un niño rubio mirándola dulcemente._

_-Gomen, Rin, te hice llorar de nuevo-Le dijo en un tono de voz suave. La niña se seco sus lágrimas y le regalo una sonrisa._

_-Len…Baka…no te separes de mi, que yo me puedo perder fácilmente…- Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de su mano.- vamos a casa, onii-chan…_

_Len la abrazo fuertemente, y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla. La niña lo miro un momento, sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, la mano adulta de un hombre la separo de el. Rin lucho como pudo por soltarse, lloro, grito pero fue en vano._

_El pequeño se quedo solo en el parque, y ella se fue con ese señor. Ambos subieron en un auto y partieron…hacia quien sabe donde._

_Rin y Len nunca mas volvieron a verse..._

* * *

_10 años después…_

El paisaje que el podía ver desde la ventana del automóvil de su madre era realmente hermoso: Árboles teñidos en colores calidos, típicos de las escenas del otoño, parques bien cuidados, un ambiente tranquilo y feliz. Sin embargo, no estaba de humor como para apreciarlo.

*De nuevo nos mudamos…* pensó el joven rubio de unos 15 años, sentado en el asiento del acompañante. Dejo escapar un resoplido molesto y ruidoso que su madre escucho.

-Entiende Len, el nuevo trabajo que me ofrecieron en esta ciudad es una oportunidad única…-Le aclaro mientras conducía lentamente por una calle poco transitada.

El no respondió. Prefirió tragarse sus comentarios, no quería volver a pelearse con su madre por lo mismo. Daba igual, ella no lo escucharía.

Era la octava ves que se mudaban: Iban de ciudad en ciudad, de casa en casa, de colegio en colegio, todo por capricho de ella. No podía tener amigos, algo que lo molestaba y mucho.

Estaba resignado a quedarse solo, a empezar de nuevo. Por suerte, era un chico muy inteligente y no tenia problemas en los estudios. Para el, el mayor problema era tener que hacer amigos, temporales, porque luego tendría que dejarlos.

*Mejor me quedare solo…igualmente después nos iremos, como siempre…*

El auto se detuvo. Su madre lo miro.

-Len, llegamos, aquí esta tu nuevo instituto. Cuídate hijo- El chico no la escucho, simplemente se bajo en silencio del automóvil, y se alejo sin voltear a verla- Lo siento…es por tu bien mi amor…-Se dijo a si misma, mientras encendía el auto y se alejaba.

-¿Escucharon chicas? Dijeron que hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero

-¿Hablas enserio Miki? me pregunto si será lindo!..

-Teto! Que cosas dices!

Se escuchaba hablar a las chicas de aquel salon, en un pequeño grupo. Una de las niñas que estaba sentada cerca de ellas, de cabello rubio y corto, las miraba divertida riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Y a ti Rin? ¿No te da curiosidad?, te veo muy callada.-Le pregunto una jovencita de pelo rosa. Rin la miro un momento y sonrió.

-A decir verdad si, me intriga un poco- Les respondió con toda naturalidad.

El bullicio ceso con la entrada al salón de la profesora. Esta, anuncio la llegada de un nuevo alumno, al cual invito a entrar. El joven era alto, rubio, atractivo y serio, las chicas en el salón se quedaron mudas al verlo.

-Soy Araki Len. Un gusto.-Dijo finalmente sin mucha emoción en sus palabras. Rin lo miro un poco sorprendida.

Un extraño sentimiento la domino, pero no supo descifrar que era. Sin embargo no dejo de mirarlo. Por un segundo, el levanto la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron. Len quedo perplejo y la observo unos segundos como si intentara recordar vagamente alguna cosa.

*Esa niña, me es familiar…por alguna extraña razón…*

La profesora lo llamo, haciéndolo reaccionar de sus pensamientos. Le indico su asiento, justamente frente a ella. El avanzo lentamente sin mirar a nadie, y se acomodo en su lugar, mientras las clases daban inicio normalmente.

Rin lo miraba, cada tanto.

Algo de el le atraía.

Y por alguna razón, quería conocerlo…

* * *

-…Recuerden que en unas semanas tomaré el examen que representa un 30% de su nota final…- Dijo la profesora al finalizar la clase de esa hora. Dicho esto se despidió y se retiro bajo la mirada preocupada de sus alumnos.

*Lo había olvidado, la prueba de matemáticas…* Pensó Rin, angustiada.

-Rin, ¿estas bien?, te veo pálida…-Le pregunto su amiga, quien se sentaba a su lado. La aludida la miro y sonrió amablemente.

-Si, lo estoy…no te preocupes…

-Estas intranquila por el examen, ¿no?-Rin bajo la mirada- No puedes estudiar porque trabajas a medio tiempo…

-Si pero..Esta bien! Ya veré que hago- La amiga no se convenció del todo, pero decidió callarse. Rin solo sonreía, pero por dentro tenia miedo de desaprobar.

Len escucho sin querer lo que ellas hablaban. De aver sido cualquier persona, no le habría dado importancia…Sin embargo no podía ignorar lo que le sucedía a aquella chica.

*Que me pasa…¿me preocupo por ella sin conocerla?* Pensó, molesto consigo mismo. Decidió irse del salón para no tener que oírla más.

*Su voz me pone nervioso*…

Las horas pasaron y el día escolar llegó a su fin. Ya todos se marcharon, menos Len que había decidido ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para empezar los estudios en ese instituto. Al entrar, se adentro a una galería de libros de matemática y empezó a leer la portada de algunos, buscando los temas de su próxima evaluación.

Escucho una pequeña voz que lo asusto un poco. Al voltearse, lentamente, pudo verla.

Allí, durmiendo placidamente sobre un libro, estaba esa chica de su clase. A su lado, una pila de libros, todos de la misma ciencia exacta que el buscaba. Len la miro unos segundos, sorprendido. ¿Qué haría ella, sola, a estas horas, en este lugar?. Se sentó a su lado, unos segundos, procurando no hacer ruido para despertarla.

Le parecía tonto que alguien se quedara durmiendo a la mitad del estudio. *Si te propones a estudiar, almenos hazlo* pensó, irónico. Sin embargo, ella se veía realmente adorable, durmiendo inocentemente, parecía un ángel.

Len observo su piel blanca ,sus labios, y unas ideas cruzaron su mente. Len se sonrojo y sacudió violentamente su cabeza intentando alejar los pensamientos pervertidos. *Que estas pensando, idiota? Reacciona!*

Molesto, se levanto del asiento y avanzo unos pasos, intentando alejarse rápidamente de ella.

-Onii..chan…no me dejes…-Balbuceo.

Ella dejo escapar esa frase, aun dormida. Len se sobresalto, y se acerco a ella rápidamente, sus palabras lo paralizaron de tal manera que su mente quedo en blanco.

*Que es lo que me ocurre…* Pensó, mientras con una mano sostenía su cabeza, aturdido y confundido.

*Esa niña…la conozco…lo se.*

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Hola :D aquí la conejita Mizu trayendo una historia romántica y picante de una de las parejas más queridas :D. Len y Rin!. Ojala les guste :3! Gracias por leer, y si comentan, mas gracias aun!. **

**Sayooo….~**


	2. Len, mi sensei personal

**Ai shiteru, Len-sensei.**

Rin necesitaba clases particulares de matemática, Len, su nuevo compañero de clases, se ofreció a ayudarla. Sin embargo, el sospecha que la conoce de algún lado...y que siente algo por ella. ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? ¿Hermandad?..Quien sabe.

**Capitulo 2:Len, mi sensei personal.**

Len seguía mirándola, acercándose inconscientemente a su rostro cada vez mas, esperando que dijera alguna otra cosa. Rin, entonces, lentamente abrió sus ojos. Primero lo vio unos segundos, luego se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Araki-san…?-Pregunto ella, entre tímida y sorprendida, haciendo que Len se sonrojara y se alejara bruscamente.

Producto de eso, Len perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó con una montaña de libros que había detrás de el. No solo se cayo encima de estos, sino que a su vez empujo varios estantes a su alrededor, y antes de que pudiera levantarse ya estaba enterrado en una montaña de libros llenos de polvo.

Len lanzo un grito ahogado, y Rin lo miro un segundo...Luego se echo a reír sin contenerse, al punto que le brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Las personas normales preguntarían ¿Estas bien?, no se echarían a reír en sus caras…-Le dijo el, con una evidente vena marcada en su frente, mientras se incorporaba con dificultad, sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo..Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo jajaja…fue muy gracioso, tengo que admitir que me asustaste, pero yo me llevo el premio gordo-Le dijo, entre risas, arrodillándose frente a el-Además fue tu culpa, no mía-agrego mientras le enseñaba la lengua infantilmente.

Len, molesto, no la miraba. Estaba sentado en el piso limpiándose el polvo de su uniforme.

-Ya bien, lo siento,¿estas bien?-Le dijo ella, sonriente, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su rostro con un pañuelo,

-Que estas…?..-Alcanzo a decir el, antes que ella limpiara delicadamente su cara.

Sin darse cuenta, ella estaba en una posición muy comprometedora; sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ella estaba sobre el, usaba su falda escolar y ambos estaban en el suelo.

Len bajo la cabeza intentando ocultar su evidente sonrojo.*Es una tonta,¿que cree que esta haciendo?*

Rin se separo de el, sonriendo con calidez.-Listo, como nuevo-Le dijo mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

Len la miro nervioso, y se incorporo del suelo rápidamente, intentando que Rin no escuchara lo rápido que latía su corazón.

-Y…que hacías aquí, a esta hora…-Dijo el, tratando de cambiar el ambiente de hasta algunos segundos.

-Ah bien…-Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie, acercándose a los libros de matemática sobre la mesa.-Estudiaba.

-Dormías, dirás...-Le dijo en tono irónico.

-Mi plan inicial era estudiar, lo juro!-Se defendió ella, haciendo un gracioso puchero infantil.

Len dejo escapar una pequeña risa. Ella se veía tan adorable, tan natural…

Rin lo miro fijamente sorprendida, por algunos segundos. El rubio sintió sus ojos celestes sobre el, y se volteo a mirarla.

-Que..Que ocurre..-Le pregunto, nervioso.

-Nada…la primera ves que te vi en el salón, creí que eras un chico muy serio..Me alegra saber que eres muy simpático-finalizo regalándole su hermosa sonrisa.

Len bajo la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba actuando tan naturalmente con ella. Esto le molestaba un poco; se había prometido a si mismo que no haría amistades con nadie, que intentaría mantener a todos lo mas lejos posible.

-Nee…¿Araki-san, eres bueno en matemáticas?-Pregunto ella, liberándolo de sus pensamientos. El se limito a asentir con la cabeza-Sokka..Porque tendremos el examen dentro de poco..Y como eres nuevo en el colegio…

-Son temas que vi hace mucho tiempo, no me suponen algún problema-Dijo, medio seguro y medio orgulloso.

-Bien por ti –Exclamo sonriendo-volveré a estudiar, con tu permiso…-Le dijo mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su asiento.

-¿Vas a estudiar aquí?, ¿no piensas ir a tu casa?

-Prefiero hacerlo aquí, estoy mas tranquila…iré a casa en algunas horas.

-Pero es muy tarde como para que una chica este sola, y peor aun que vuelva de noche a su casa, es peligroso.-Puso un tono de voz serio, reprimiéndola.

-Suenas como mi padre-Le dijo burlona. Len retrocedió unos pasos, nervioso.-Estaré bien! Gracias por preocuparte.

*¿Preocuparme?..Quien…quien..Lo haría! Por una niña tan terca e infantil* pensó, sonrojado, marchándose evidentemente molesto y en silencio.

-Si así lo quiere, que así sea, no me interesa.-Dijo, casi en un susurro, mientras cerraba la puerta de la biblioteca.

Sin embargo, antes de irse del instituto, por una de las ventanas pudo verla a ella, leyendo uno de los tantos libros sobre la mesa. Sus ojos por alguna razón no podían abandonarla. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

*Len, no la conoces ni la conocerás, ya déjala* se repitió a si mismo, mientras abandonaba el edificio en silencio.

Len avanzo unas cuadras, dirigiéndose a su casa. Ya era bastante tarde, y los últimos rayos de luz del día se ocultaban detrás de los edificios. La luna, hacia su aparición rodeada de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Estaba en silencio, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba preocupado.

-¿Escucho, señora? Están diciendo que por esta zona se reportaron ataques de pervertidos a jovencitas que salían de los colegios…

-Si, lo escuche, mi nieta me contó que sus amigas fueron atacadas pero pudieron huir a tiempo…

-Es realmente horroroso, dicen que los atacantes no pueden ser identificados…

En la puerta de una de las casas cercana a la suya, conversaban dos mujeres. Len las escucho sin querer y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos. Un frió sentimiento de miedo y culpa lo inundo, y se hecho a correr casi instintivamente.

*¿Que clase de idiota soy?…¿dejar a una chica sola?...debo…volver..Y rápido!*

Mientras tanto, a la salida del colegio, Rin se retiraba lentamente, bostezando a cada rato, mientras con una mano sujetaba su bolso y con la otra, cubría su boca. Ya la noche había llegado, y las calles estaban escasamente iluminadas. Sin embargo ella no estaba asustada en absoluto, y caminaba sin preocupaciones.

Avanzando por una calle bordeada de arbustos y árboles, creyó escuchar algo. Se volteo a mirar, pero no vio nada. Un poco preocupada, volvió su mirada al frente y continúo.

De repente, de entre los arbustos, alguien la tomo fuertemente de su brazo.

Rin intento gritar, pero solamente atino a golpear al agresor con su bolso.

Se escucho un ruido seco, y alguien que caía al suelo.

La rubia, asustada, abrió sus ojos inundados en pequeñas lágrimas de miedo, y pudo ver..

-Araki…-san? Que..Estas..Haciendo…-Dijo, entre sorprendida y aliviada.

En el suelo, un inconsciente y golpeado Len.

Delante del, una confundía Rin.

Minutos después, Len estaba sentado en una de las bancas de una plaza cercana. Rin se acerco a el, con dos latas de gaseosa en su mano, y le ofreció una. El rubio la tomo y la coloco en el evidente chichón en su frente, frunciendo el seño con molestia.

-Que es lo que llevas al colegio…¿Ladrillos?-Le dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-La verdad es que…si!-contesto ella enseñando orgullosamente el interior de su bolso. Ciertamente…había 2 ladrillos considerablemente grandes.

Len trago saliva, y un sudor frió lo cubrió. Había sido golpeado con eso, y estaba vivo, de pura suerte.

*Esta niña, no solo es infantil, ¡esta completamente loca!*

-Lo siento Araki-san…otra ves te lastime…-Le dijo, triste, acariciando nerviosamente la lata en sus manos y mirando la punta de sus zapatos, mientras unas tímidas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Len la miro unos segundos, y lanzo un suspiro. Su semblante se volvió dulce, y instintivamente coloco su mano en la cabeza de ella, y la acaricio suavemente.

Rin subió la mirada, sorprendida.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada…-Exclamo len, sin dejar de consolarla- pero no puedes ir a estas horas a tu casa, es muy peligroso.

Len se aparto de ella, y Rin se quedo sin saber que decir. El rubio entonces tomo la palabra.

-Tienes problemas con matemáticas ¿verdad?

-Como lo supiste! –Exclamo ella, roja como tomate.

-Es…obvio, leías libros de esa materia, no?-le dijo irónicamente.

-Araki-san, eres muy inteligente!-lo elogio, sorprendida, con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

*Que niña tonta….*

Len suspiro de nuevo y se acomodo en su lugar. Rin lo observaba atentamente.

-Te propongo algo, te ayudare a estudiar…pero debes prometerme dos cosas…-Le dijo, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Que cosa! Haré lo que sea!-exclamo ella, acercándosele un poco mas. Len lanzo una pequeña risa, ella realmente parecía una niña pequeña.

-Deber prometer que no volverás a ir a tu casa, sola, tan tarde. Y que no volverás a llevar ladrillos al colegio…-Exclamo frotándose el chichón.

-Bien….si no queda otra-respondió ella, no convencida del todo.

-No puedo ir por ahí ocupándome de ti. Así que…

-Estabas preocupado por mi..?-Lo interrumpió, juguetona.

Len se volteo a verla nervioso, ¿Qué cosa dijo?,tosió con dificultad y busco en su mente las palabras correctas para enfrentarla.

-No te confundas Kagamine-san, no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto. Solo que mis principios no me permiten dejar a una chica sola, es todo, entendido?...

-Si..! Esta bien- respondió ella, sonriendo. Len se sobaba la cabeza, intranquilo, sin estar seguro de si le había creído.-Por cierto, llámame solo Rin, si? Somos amigos ahora.-El se volteo sorprendido, lo había dejado mudo.

Rin se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Juguetonamente dio unas vueltas y se detuvo frente a el.

-Entonces, empezaremos mañana, Araki-sensei?-Dijo finalmente ella, burlándose. Len no dijo mas nada, se había resignado finalmente.

*No va a servir en nada lo que diga, ella o es muy adorable, o es realmente tonta*

El la acompaño. Ella se despidió alegremente y entro a su casa. Len aun no caía en todo lo que había pasado en un mismo día; y no entendía como podía haber estar enredado con esa chica…Retomo entonces, el camino hacia su hogar.

Sin embargo, desde una de las ventanas de la casa de Rin, un hombre lo miraba seriamente, apretando fuertemente en su mano la cortina. Al parecer, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

**Continuará.**

**Mizu: Capitulo twoo! :D gracias por los comentarios a ****PczZitoO**** y Chao Ling-Yin, la verdad me hizo muy feliz leer lo que me dejaron T.T! *llora***

**Len: *observa a Mizu* Si así se comporta nuestra escritora… ¬¬**

**Rin: Estamos fritos u.u..**

**Mizu: D: no sean crueles!...**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**

**Sayooo…~**


End file.
